1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an expandible and collapsible mandrel and method of making same wherein such mandrel is adapted for use in the manufacture of endless power transmission belts including the cutting of such belts from a tubular sleeve employed to make same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide an expandible and collapsible mandrel, and method of making same, wherein said mandrel has a central support and a plurality of longitudinal segments supported for pivoting movements toward and away from the support and an example of such a mandrel is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,924. However, the mandrel disclosed in this patent is expandible from a minimum effective diameter to a maximum effective diameter and at each diameter other than such minimum diameter the associated support surface is not substantially cylindrical and longitudinal gaps exist between adjacent segments which extend the full axial length of the mandrel, whereby with such a mandrel adequate support for a tubular sleeve-like workpiece is only provided at the minimum effective diameter.